


Поцелованное Солнцем

by PlainTiger



Series: Вернувшиеся из Тени [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Beer, Gen, Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Юлиану требуется материал для написания диссертации, и Лукаш, будучи главным специалистом в отрасли, с радостью готов его предоставить. Вот только каков нынче мир, такие и специалисты.
Series: Вернувшиеся из Тени [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879372
Kudos: 4





	Поцелованное Солнцем

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Летнего феста 2020 на ключ "Львы Багдада". Осторожно, вольная интерпретация.

Когда пришло время выбирать тему диссертации, Юлиан остановился на истории пива и пивоварения. Днями и ночами корпел над учебниками, слеп у монитора и закидывал вопросами как историков-теоретиков, так и пивоваров-практиков, но сложнее всего оказалась работа над разделом «Роль пива в мифологии». В нынешнее время без этого не обходились даже диссертации с расчетами финансовых показателей предприятия, что уж говорить о таком мировом напитке.

Научный руководитель порекомендовал Юлиану, как он сам выразился, «лучшего знатока пива». Во время телефонного разговора так называемый знаток представился именем Лукаш Градецки и наотрез отказался что-либо рассказывать, пока Юлиан не явится к нему домой ближе к вечеру. Звучало подозрительно, но он все же согласился.

Дом господина Градецкого ничем не отличался от тех, что стояли по соседству. Юлиану казалось, что он одуреет от количества пивных молекул в воздухе еще на подходе к улице, но нет, пока что все шло хорошо. Слишком уж хорошо, если быть точнее. Он позвонил в дверь, и ему открыл мужчина примерно его же возраста, с короткими светлыми волосами и отчетливым косоглазием.

— Господин Градецки? — спросил Юлиан, и тот с улыбкой кивнул. — Меня зовут Юлиан Баумгартлингер. Мы с вами договаривались о встрече по поводу роли пива в мифологии.

Господин Градецки на миг поднял бровь, но затем снова улыбнулся и ответил:

— Ах, да, точно-точно, было такое. Заходите, не стойте у порога.

Изнутри дом выглядел таким же нормальным, как и снаружи. Даже кухня, и та была слишком уж обычной, без единого намека на какое-либо пивоваренное оборудование. В распоряжении господина Градецкого находилась лишь большая кастрюля, и, судя по засохшим брызгам на поверхности, явно не новая.

— Присаживайтесь, — он показал на стол с небрежно расставленными стульями. — Хотите услышать от меня главные мифы о пиве, значит?

— Да, и вы говорили, что для этого нужна очная встреча. Позвольте поинтересоваться, зачем?

— Ну, вы наверняка знаете, что пиво начали варить еще в эпоху неолита, и практически все древние народы имели свой рецепт и свою технологию производства того, что мы называем пивом, так?

— Согласно источникам, да, все так.

Господин Градецки сквозь смех добавил:

— Так вот, забудьте, пиво придумал я!

— Что, простите? — Юлиан смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, не нужна ли ему срочная госпитализация. — Господин Граде...

— Лукаш, просто Лукаш, не надо формальностей, — смех Градецкого перешел в кашель, и он успокоился. — Знаю, звучит как полная бредятина, но ты скоро поймешь, что я не вру и не тронулся умом. Пойдем, покажу кое-что.

Лукаш достал из кухонного ящика солод, хмель, дрожжи и сахар, а затем налил в кастрюлю воды до самого верха и поставил на плиту. Юлиан уже напрягся.

— Вот ты говоришь, технология, инвентарь какой-то, — Лукаш высыпал дрожжи в отдельную миску и залил теплой водой. — А нужно ли все это вообще? Твои предки тыщу лет назад знать не знали ни о каких инвентарях. Засыпали ячмень в яму с водой, прорастили, добавили еще чего-нибудь и все, готово! И ничего, никто не жаловался.

— Возможно, потому что не успевал?

Лукаш посмотрел на Юлиана так, словно тот предложил ему безумную идею действовать по технологии, и, вздохнув, засыпал в кастрюлю все сразу и начал перемешивать лопаткой. В душе Юлиана что-то треснуло.

— Вот надо же вам все по букве рецепта делать, иначе почувствуете легкую горчинку, кислинку и хрен знает что еще. Аж целый закон о чистоте пива приняли. Чего не того добавил — все, голову с плеч.

Лукаш бросил взгляд на Юлиана и тут же замолчал, прикидывая что-то в мыслях, а затем продолжил:

— Ладно, ладно, хорошо, по нему тоже нормально получается. Но вообще я считаю, что пиво есть пиво, пока ты сам называешь его пивом. Неважно, что, по-твоему, я сейчас творю какую-то херню. Важен результат, а как ты до него доберешься, думай сам, экспериментируй. А, ну и секретный ингредиент.

— А оно точно надо? — завтрак Юлиана намекнул ему о том, что просится наружу.

— Без него никак.

Лукаш достал из ящика начатую бутылку водки и спичечный коробок, внутри которого, судя по звуку, были явно не спички.

— Специально для тебя сделаю так, чтобы все выглядело стерильно, — сказал Лукаш и достал из коробка иголку. Смочив ее в водке, он уколол свой палец, и от такого зрелища в глазах Юлиана тут же помутнело.

— Эй-эй-эй! — глухо прозвучало где-то в ушах, но резкий вдох спирта вернул его к жизни.

— В-вы серьезно капнули туда кровью?

— Так надо. Не бойся, ВИЧ не болею, ничем от меня не заразишься, кроме вредности, хе-хе.

Лукаш улыбнулся так, что Юлиан даже немного расслабился. Хуже быть не могло, так чего же бояться.

— Готово! — воскликнул Лукаш и снял варево с плиты. Удивительно, но пахло от него хорошо, даже очень. — Бери бокалы и пойдем во дворик сядем.

Задний двор выглядел весьма скромно: лишь ласкаемый заходящим солнцем свежепостриженный газон и никакой мебели.

— Да садись на травку, она сухая, дождей не было.

Как только они сели, Лукаш наклонил кастрюлю над бокалом Юлиана, и из нее полилось горячее янтарное пиво. Оно тут же запузырилось, затянулось густой пеной, а пар мгновенно заполнил ноздри своим ароматом. Юлиан никогда не пробовал пиво горячим, но вроде бы такое должны были готовить в Скандинавии, так что этот факт его не особенно и удивил.

Лукаш наполнил свой и сказал:

— А теперь самое главное: посмотри на солнце через него.

Юлиан поднес бокал к горизонту и взглянул на закат сквозь тонкую янтарную полоску на дне. Пиво тут же озолотилось светом, открывая взору ряды бегущих к небу пузырьков. В том, что это действительно было пиво, по крайней мере внешне, Юлиан не сомневался.

— Пиво, поцелованное Солнцем, всегда вкуснее, запомни, — сказал Лукаш. — Ну, за светлое будущее!

Бокалы зазвенели, Юлиан сделал глоток, и во рту моментально расцвел хмельной букет, согревая ласковым материнским теплом. Небо зажглось бесчисленными огоньками звезд, и каждая смотрела на него, подмигивала ему. Трава расстилалась под ним мягким ковром, щекоча голые щиколотки.

_Все только к лучшему. Не забывай это._

Может, Лукаш и был прав, когда ругал технологии производства. Может, он действительно создал пиво первым. А может, он просто искусный шарлатан. От Сопряжения они никуда не делись.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — улыбаясь, спросил Лукаш, и Юлиан вздрогнул: вместо человеческого лица на него смотрела львиная морда, с сидящим сверху белоснежным лебедем-шапкой. — Не бойся, я гостей своих в обиду не дам.

— К-кто вы?

Морда расплылась в знакомой улыбке.

— Людской род зовет меня Радегаст, а я и не против. Огонь, война, закаты, прием гостей и пивоварение. Весело живете, я смотрю.

Юлиан не мог издать ни звука.

— Да расслабься, я все тот же Лукаш, только не совсем Лукаш, — лебедь на голове Радегаста лениво растянул крылья и снова сложил их. — У вас свои боги уже есть, а мы здесь просто живем. Так что тебе про мифы надо было?

— А, да, — Юлиан вновь обрел дар речи и вынул из кармана блокнот с ручкой. — Мне нужно узнать о роли пива в мифологии стран мира. Поможете?

— И он еще спрашивает! — рассмеялся Радегаст. — Но ты учти, что мы с тобой тут как минимум до утра.

Юлиан взглянул на кастрюлю с пивом. До рассвета должно было хватить с легкостью.

— Я готов! — сказал он, приложив перо ручки к листу блокнота.

— Так вот, записывай...


End file.
